Pokemon Burnt Red: HELLBOUND
I used to work for the police force since that fateful day. That damn house exploded on my men, almost like fucking suicide bombers. Now I relive that day as one of the new neighbors disappeared. Not to mention that his family waited all night for him to show up, on Christmas Eve. We discovered that Phil had been playing a certain game known as Pokémon: Fire Red, and it had his finger prints on it. So, we brought it to police headquarters and kept it as evidence. But sooner or later, I found out a much darker side to this missing person's case. As I look at the cartridge, I suggested to examine the thing. So I had forensic scientists to test out the cartridge as a play through on my son's Nintendo DS, it made us look like jackasses, but we can't be sure if the game was hacked or not. Cause a lot of people hack games a lot lately, and we test the games out if hacked or not. Sounds stupid I know, but it's our chef's fault for his dumbass policy. As we hit the play button in the menu screen, we gasped at what we saw. The Red sprite's name had changed to... Phil... And as we checked the Pokedex, we saw the Pokémon, a Pikachu, and a Zubat, their names were, "Help", and "Me". We knew something was wrong, but we lawmen are as brave as any man in the world. We pressed on and saw we were all ready in Pokémon Tower. We were standing next to a certain tombstone that read: "R.I.P Phil Thompson. August 4th, 1959 - November 10th, 2010." We didn't know what to at this point, so we decided to see what happens next, why? I told you, we policemen are tough as steel and iron. We then saw that Lavender Town had been deserted, and the only thing we saw was a sign that reads: "Come to arrest me, I see?" It was almost as if the hacker was taunting us, but we weren't offended. We went around Lavender Town and found a wild Mewtwo, but he had some pixelated blood around the eyes. It's eyes were red with white pupils. I thought someone was trying to get us frightened, so we looked and thought this must of been something more of a joke. It came to us and a text box read as follows: "Phil was so much fun... But it's too bad he's now worn out... But at least your here to fill in for him. I had been waiting for so long. But now, I had found a new playmate!" What the hell kind of message is that? Anyway, we were teleported to a forest and was hearing what sounded like a pixelated sound of a hurricane blowing. We walked to the end of the woods, and was taken to a confrontation with that grotesque Mewtwo. His battle cry was a distorted laugh of sorts. We choose the Pikachu which was named HELP and the battle began. We used thunderbolt and a text box read, "This again? Please, you have anything besides that?" We got a little flustered, but held our composure, knowing it's just a game. "Ed used HYPNOSIS. HELP is hypnotized." Wait! W-Where did I hear that name before...? If the Mewtwo was Ed... then. Oh God... this was the cartridge Ed hacked into after his fiery suicide. How the hell did Phil buy the fucking thing?! That detective was supposed to burn it in the fire pit behind his house! But no, I guess he pussied out and decided to sell it to someone who is likely to be the victim of Ed's ghost, who is stuck in the game! Anyway, we broke out of our Pikachu's paralysis and choose Tackle. "HELP used TACKLE." "I didn't need a hug you know." What the fuck? Jesus Christ does this Pokémon ever give up? We just looked as the Mewtwo eliminated our Pokémon. "Ed used CURSE. HELP vanished." The Pikachu fades out and we had to choose the Zubat, obviously named, "Me". "ME used AIR CUTTER. Ed is not phased once again." "Ed used MIST." It done a shit ton of damage. But we still fought back. "ME used POISON FANG." "Ed used AMNESIA." 'God Damn it...' I thought to myself. "ME used SWIFT." "Ed used CURSE. ME had vanished." The Zubat had faded as well. We looked in confusion and the unsettlement had us at ends. Another text box appeared saying, "Now YOU..." It used curse on the Red Sprite, and the sprite fades just like the other Pokémon. We saw as the sprite is now surrounded by nothing but black. Then we walked around the blank area till saw something, it was another trainer. The sprite as if it was torn to bits, blood and gore surrounded it. Then another site, all of it's Pokémon were slashed to pieces as well, just like the sprite. We just looked in awe, then the game went black for a moment, then another message appeared, "The world is a scary place, isn't it?" I didn't know what to make of it, but being as brave as I was, I pressed on. But my men were called to a robbery around a gas station, I just stayed at police headquarters with this nonsensical game. I was transported back to Lavender Town and saw the Mewtwo floating around Pokémon Tower. I went inside, knowing it had wanted me there. I looked, and saw a new tomb with the words, "R.I.P Officer Frank Wells. January 9th, 1966 - ???". I saw as the Mewtwo appeared with the text box saying, "You'll love it here... trust me. Phil loved it here. Don't worry, he's floating around here someplace." My jaw dropped. This was my grave! I turned pale as a sheet and trembled. I stared as the Mewtwo slowly moved towards me, the Red Sprite looking obviously frightened to death. I was certainly unnerved, but kept my composure. I watched as the demented Mewtwo grabbed the sprite and they both faded away. Next thing I know, the sprite was seen in bloody pieces. "Oopse! Looks like I played a little rough." "Why are you doing this?!" I squealed in both disgust and mortal terror. You wouldn't believe me when I say this, but the Mewtwo heard me and said to me, "Why? Here, let me show you." I saw the Mewtwo walk towards the player, me, and I swore to god, he faded slowly. And then the power in police headquarters went out. Then I could see a bright orange glow coming from a near corner. I... It... It was, HIM... Ed.... He looked skeletal with bits of burnt flesh still attached to his body, his clothes now black and torn, and I could see tiny hairs on his head. He just stood their, smile spread on his lips. IF, he had lips. "sUrPrIsE..." He said in a raspy voice. I just stood in shock and trembled as he walked towards me. I immediately ran towards the door, but it was locked. A chair had blocked it. "You know, running away won't save you." He replied, "Do you know how hard it is to breath again? Well, I did most of the suffering to myself of course. But, somebody had to talk me out of it." "Why are you doing this, no sane human could do this kind of torture to another." I asked. "Hm? Oh! Well, it's sort of my thing. Once you get use to it, it turns into a hobby. A daily chore." He answered. "What about Phil, he had a life of his own." "What about him? If he wanted a life of his own, he should've asked." He said rolling his tinted red eyes. Next thing I know, he was right in front of me. "All I wanted was a playmate, that's all. Now I ask in return. Wanna play a game?" "Why, so you can torment me just like the others?" I asked again. He sighed. "So many question. I can't keep up. If you ask too many questions, I can't kill you faster. So, I'LL be asking the questions, savvy?" I just began to shake in my uniform. So, I had no other choice, he was too powerful. What am I to do, arrest a ghost? So I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright," He asked, "So, are you ready?" "...Yes..." I said. "He then took me by the arm, it felt as if I was touching a hot piece of metal. Then out of nowhere, I heard the strangest thing. It was an eerie voice which hissed, "Hands off, he's my prey." Ed turned to the DS, and so did I, it was a shiny Eevee, but it had Espion ears, tail, and gem. Blood was coming from them. I just looked, and thought I was just having a nightmare. But I wasn't. "Who said that?" Ed asked impatiently. "Me..." The voice asked again. The text box said the exact same words the voice spoke. Ed just stared and just shook his head. Then, he grabbed the DS out of my hands and started cussing at it. "Hehe. SO, your the ass wipe who interrupted my little game, huh? Why don't you go run along with your pussy-whipped trainer? He must of had so much energy to give. If not, then I'll have no other choice, but to break your God Damn legs and rip your head off." "Try me." The eerie voice threatened. "I'll take that as a 'No'." Ed replied, "I guess I have no other choice, but to gouge out your eyeballs and bite off your tongue." "Not if I kill you first...!" Then Ed was back in the game, I grabbed the DS and saw the two battle each other. Their was no trainer in site, but the Mewtwo and the shiny Eevee. I have no control over them, it was as if the Pokémon were both CP's. "EEeEE used SWIFT. Ed teleported." "Ed used NIGHTMARE. It has no effect." "EEeEE used BITE. It has no effect." "Ed used HYPNOSIS. It has no effect." Everything has no effect on each other, I just sat dumfounded. I shook my head in disbelief. "EEeEE used KILL. Ed just laughs." "Oh, Dear. Your trying to kill a ghost." Ed said mockingly. "Ed used CURSE. EEeEE refuses to die." "Got anything else besides parlor tricks?" EEeEE says. "Wait till you see my next act..." Ed grins menacingly. "Ed used OVERHEAT." Somehow it did damage. But EEeEE was still not out. "EEeEE used KILL. EEeEE just goes through Ed." "Ed used SOLAR BEAM." That one took a shit ton of damage to EEeEE. "UGH! ... Is- Is that the best you got?!" EEeEE growled. "No. But THIS is." "Ed used HEAT WAVE." EEeEE's health is deteriorating quickly. Anymore beatings then EEeEE's a goner. So I had no other choice, but to burn it. So I went outside, grabbed my lighter, a gas can from the side of my police car (Just in case I'll be ready to catch a runner) and covered the DS with gasoline. "Wait, what is he doing?!" EEeEE yelled in horror. "That's it! That a boy Frank!" Ed cheered. Then I lit my lighter, and dropped it. "NOOO!" EEeEE screamed, "YOU DUMBASS COP! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Then the DS burned and melted into the concrete. I swore I heard EEeEE's painful screams, and Ed's maniacal cackling. The DS sparked a bit. But it had to be done. My son was growing up anyway and was too old for the DS. I finally ended the madness, and Phil's missing person's case is still open to this very day. Later on, I quit my job and got a new one, I am now a Fisherman. I didn't want to be a Fire Marshall, because of that tragic event. But one thing for certain, we'll never know when Ed would come back. When I watched TV, the TV stayed black, but as I went to turn it on. I could hear the slightest voice say through the speakers. "You should've let me evolve..." Then fire engulfed the TV, and blood dripped from the walls over the Television set, saying, "GAME OVER" Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Crossover Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game